Owned
by VampireNaomi
Summary: Prussia surprises Romano under the mistletoe.


This is a short and silly story I wrote for the HetaChristmas Advent Lightning Challenge over at Livejournal. The fic was requested by **pengychan**, and the prompt was mistletoe.

**OWNED**

Prussia was bored. This had to be the dullest Christmas party he had ever been to, and he had seen a lot of them over the years – even if he couldn't always remember much of them. He had expected a lot more since it was England's turn to host the event this year, but so far the most entertaining thing that had happened had been Turkey's reaction when he had eaten something by accident.

"I'm going to die if things don't liven up soon," he said with a groan.

"It is a little dull," France admitted by his side. "I suppose arranging decent parties is yet another thing our bushy-browed host is utterly hopeless at."

"At least there's booze."

"Yes, and since everyone will be drinking to an empty stomach, I'm sure we will have forgotten all about this dreadfulness by tomorrow."

Prussia hummed in agreement and was about to lift his glass to his lips, but that was when he noticed something interesting on the other side of the room.

Romano was leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets and looking like he had just taken a bite out of a lemon and washed it down with vinegar. Prussia spent no time wondering the reason for this since he was used to seeing it. Whether it was Romano's default expression or if he only looked that way when Prussia was in the same room, he hadn't yet figured out.

The thing that had immediately caught his attention was that there was something hanging above Romano's head, and the poor southern half of Italy was entirely oblivious to it.

Prussia gave France a nudge with his elbow and nodded towards his find.

"Ohoho, now that is a forbidden fruit ripe for taking."

"I saw him first. Watch me. I'm going to bring some action to this party and surprise that grouchy loser so bad that he'll never forget it."

"I'll be ready with the first aid kit."

"Yeah, like we're going to need it. I'm going to own him like hell!"

Prussia sauntered over to where Romano was, grinning from ear to ear. If possible, Romano's expression grew even sourer when he noticed him.

"What the hell do you want, bastard?" he asked.

"Well, I just noticed you all alone here, so I decided to come and say hello. You look like you've made the mistake of visiting the table with the food, so I figure it's my duty to cheer you up with my awesome company!"

"Fuck off!"

"You're going to have to give me a little something first."

Romano glared at him, eyes full of suspicion.

"What?" he asked.

Prussia grinned and pointed one finger above them. Romano looked up, and the annoyance on his face vanished as soon as he saw the mistletoe.

Prussia wasn't going to give him the time to put up his defences, so he caught Romano's chin with his hand and forced him to face him. He gave him a quick peck to the lips, figuring that it would be enough to send him to a world-shattering rage.

"Haha! Always watch where you're standing at a Christmas party, and never put your defences down!"

It looked like his plan had worked. Romano was staring at him like his brain hadn't yet processed what had just happened, but his face was already growing red in such a rapid fashion that Prussia knew it was only the matter of time before he'd explode.

He took a step back, preparing to run for it. Finally something was happening at this party!

"What the fuck kind of kiss was that supposed to be, bastard?"

Huh, that wasn't quite what he had been expecti –

And suddenly Romano had closed the distance between them and shoved both of his hands into his hair, pulling him close into another kiss. He pried Prussia's mouth open and forced his tongue inside, and it felt so warm, soft and damn _good_ that Prussia found himself melting into it and leaning against him to get more.

He was too awesome to ever let out any whining sounds, but he had to admit that he kind of got close to that when Romano suddenly pulled away, nibbling at his upper lip as they parted.

"That's how you kiss, you fucking loser! Should have known that you cold-blooded Germanic bastards suck at it!"

Romano shoved him away and marched past him, angry red blotches covering his cheeks. Prussia, for once, was speechless and could only stare after him.

Some time later, he was brought back to reality when he felt France's hand on his shoulder.

"Well, mon ami, I would say it appears that it was in fact you who was, how did you put it, owned, today."

Unfortunately Prussia had no come-back line ready because his mind was already contemplating how to get a second serving of what he had just received a taste of.


End file.
